Sawdust
by cein
Summary: Tony has a date, but with who? mild slash


Title:Sawdust Author: Ceindreadh Email: Website: n/a Permission to archive: Yes Fandom(s): NCIS Genre (general, hetero or slash) Slash Pairing/Characters: Gibbs/Tony Rating: FRT 13 Summary: Tony has a date, but with who?  
Warnings: None Disclaimer. I don't own the NCIS characters, I'm only borrowing them, and I promise to return them in minty fresh condition when I'm finished.

------------------------

Kate didn't even glance up from her desk as she heard Tony walk in. "Thought you were leaving for your hot date," she said, as she tried to make sense of a case report. "What happen, she call to say she'd got a better offer?"

"Actually I figured that since I was running a bit late that I'd just shower and change here." There was a thump as Tony dropped a bag on his desk. 

The noise was enough to break Kate's concentration and she looked up in annoyance, only to nearly fall off her chair in shock. "Wow DiNozzo, you look...good!"

That was an understatement, Kate told herself. While she was willing to admit, if only to herself, that Tony was not a bad looking individual, today he had even surpassed himself. "It's just the clothes," Kate told herself, "Inside he's still the same obnoxious annoying idiot he was this morning...but oh so hot!" She was unable pull her eyes away from Tony as he rummaged through his bag. Luckily he still had his back to Kate and was unable to see her interest as she took in every detail of his attire.

Tony's usual date uniform of jeans and top had been discarded in favor of formal wear. Tight black trousers and a pale blue shirt that perfectly picked out the color of his eyes. Kate watched as Tony pulled a formal evening jacket out of the bag and shook it to smooth out the creases. As he pulled the jacket on, brushing away a few specks of dust, Kate couldn't stand it any longer. 

"So DiNozzo," she said, trying to keep a disinterested note in her voice. "Where's this big date anyway? You look a bit overdressed for your usual pizza parlor."

Tony had a big smile on his face as he picked up a bow tie and slipped it round his neck. "That's because I'm not going to a pizza parlor, Kate." His face creased into a frown as he concentrated on trying to tie the tie but didn't have much success.

"Here, let me do it," Kate was hoping that by playing nice to Tony - for a change - that he'd let slip just where he was going all dressed up like that. Unfortunately, she hadn't foreseen the effect that being in such close proximity to a very well dressed DiNozzo was going to have on her. Her hands were shaking so much that it took her three goes before she was able to do a reasonable knot. "There. I'm sure your date will be very impressed." Kate sniffed slightly. Tony didn't smell of the overpowering aftershave he usually lathered on before a date. There was something different coming off the jacket that Kate couldn't quite place. A sort of a woody scent, vaguely familiar.

"Uh Kate?" 

Kate looked up into Tony's eyes. "What?"

"You're standing on my foot."

A little bit flustered, Kate backed away quickly. "So DiNozzo, aren't you going to tell me anything about your date or do I have to wait for you to bore me with the details in the morning?" She wasn't interested, Kate told herself. This was just good information gathering. After all, if Tony turned up dead in a ditch the next morning then it would be no harm to have details on his date. That was all, she certainly wasn't jealous of what woman was going to be lucky enough to spend the rest of the night looking at that vision in black and blue. She sat down quickly at her desk and tried to project an air of disinterest, knowing that the more curiosity she showed, the less Tony was likely to brag.

Before Tony could say anything, Gibbs's voice broke the silence. "DiNozzo, what the hell are you still doing here?"

"He's got a hot date, Gibbs," said Kate, not looking up from her files.

"I'm well aware of that, Kate. And the only reason I'm asking is that he was supposed to meet me by the car ten minutes ago." 

Kate's head jerked up only to be met by another vision in a black suit. "Oh boy," she thought under her breath. 

"Coming Boss," said Tony with a grin. 

Kate couldn't be certain, but she was sure she heard Gibbs mutter "No, but you soon will be if I have any say in the matter."

Lost for words, Kate could only watch as both men headed for the elevator and just before the doors closed, she was sure she caught a glimpse of Gibbs tidying Tony's tie. Convinced she had been imagining things, Kate settled back to her files.

It was a few minutes later when it finally dawned on Kate what the woody scent she had smelled on Tony was. "Sawdust?"

-----------------------

The End 


End file.
